1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be mounted on a printed circuit board or an electric or electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector to be mounted on a printed circuit board is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-11566. This prior art connector is constructed, as shown in FIG. 6, such that female terminal fittings 3 are mounted in terminal cavities 2 formed in a connector housing 1. Each female terminal fitting 3 has a box-shaped connection portion 4 to be connected with an unillustrated male terminal fitting and a strip-shaped board connection piece 5 extending outwardly of the connector housing 1 from the rear end of the connection portion 4. The board connection piece 5 is formed with a solder portion 5a which is inserted into an insertion hole 6a formed in a printed circuit board 6 and soldered to conductive regions on the circuit board 6. A deformation permitting portion 5b is formed between the solder portion 5a and the connection portion 4 to reduce a stress on the solder portion 5a during the engagement and disengagement with and from a mating connector. Elastic deformation of the deformation permitting portion 5b thereby prevents a solder crack.
With the above construction, the female terminal fittings 3 move relatively freely in the terminal cavities 2 because they are held by lances or engaging portions 7 upon being inserted into the terminal cavities 2. Thus, the female terminal fittings 3 may be displaced from their proper position when the connector is mounted on the printed circuit board 6, and the solder portions 5a of the board connection pieces 5 cannot be inserted accurately into the corresponding insertion holes 6a. As a result, the deformation permitting portions 5b may be struck against the printed circuit board 6, thereby being buckled.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector for a printed circuit board or an electric or electronic device which allows for an easy and secure insertion of the terminal fittings into the terminal cavities.